Le livre du passé
by baby0puma
Summary: DracoHermionne ,Hermionne 25 ans retrouvas son vieu journal intime qui date d'il y a 5 ans ....


Voila donc ma première fic ,Je me lances moi aussi.

soyez donc indulgents sil vous plait ...

Bonne lecture!

_CHAPITRE 1_

_RETROUVAILLES_

Hemionne est maintenant rendu a 25 ans ,

Depuis Poudlar elle a beaucoup évoluée .

Cette jeune fille sage c'est transformé en jeune fille rebelle ,au cours des dernieres anées .Elle habites dans un majestueux palace.Elle se diriga vers le sous-sol de sa maison ou elle entreposait tout les souvenir de sa jeunesse.En faisant un peux d'orde dans la pièce ,elle trouvas un vieu livre violet poussièreux .Intrigué elle l'ouvras

et constatas que c'est son journal intime de ses 20 ans.

_**5 ANÉES AU PARAVANT...**_

_10 juillet 2007_

_cher journal,_

_je ne sait pas trop qu'est ce qui m'arrives de ses temps si .C'est comme si tout avait perdue de l'importance a mes yeux,_

_depuis que ron m'as quité j'ai besoin d'un grand changement .Je ne sait pas comment y arrivé,je me sens seul et je n'ai persone pour m'aidé a passé au travers ._

_Je croit qui vas faloire que je face tout sa par moi meme a l'aide d'un peu de magie bien sur .Je suis tanée d'avoir l'air la petite fille parfaite._

_C'est a partir de maintenant que je commences ma vie ,que je fait sortir celle qui dort a l'interieur de moi._

_Fini de me faire marché sur les pieds!_

_Quelques instant plus tard ..._

_Longue chevelure droite noire,Long colier avec un croix en argent ,bottes a talons haut noir avec une grande robe noir orné de petits motif violet._

_Mon look est enfin au point .Me reste seulement a changé ma personalitée ..._

Hermionne ferma le livre .

_**''FLASH BACK ''**_

''C'est une belle lune ce soir ,je vais allé me promenez sur le bord de la rivière afin de me ressourcé un peu.''

Hemionne sortit de ché elle et commenca a percé les pénombres nocturnes .Elle se rendit a la rivière et s'assit sur un gros roché.

Hermionne addorait cet endroit ,losqu'elle y allait elle se sentais liberé , elle n'avait aucun sousi .

De loing un homme l'observait ,elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Quand soudain , il vient interompe tout se silence

-bonjour , di le jeune homme

Hermionne se retourna et vit un grand homme ,élancé le cheveux mi long noir avec des grand yeux bleu perçant .Elle le trouvait très séduisant.

-Bonjour ,repondit timidement hermionne

-Sa fait environs une heure que je vous regarde, et je vous trouves vraiment magnifque .Pui-je savoir votre nom belle demoiselle

-Hermionne...et vous?

-GRANGÉ? est-ce bien toi?

-On se conait?

-Draco,Draco malfoy...

Hermione venait de faire face a face avec son pire ennemi de sa jeunesse .Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle le trouvait séduisant maintenant.

Un long silence se fit entendre quand soudain hermionne reprit la parole.

-Sa fait tellement longtemps depuis le temps ,déja 3 ans se sont écoulé.

-En trois ans il y a bien des choses qui changes ...La vie changes ,les gens changes ...Et je n'arrives pas a croire a quel point tu est magnifique maintenant!

Hermionne baissa les yeux et rougit timidement en murmurant ''merci''

-Sa t'embetes pas que je reste ici a regardé la lune avec toi,elle est si magnifique..

-Non , sa ne m'embetes pas ,viens approches ...

Hermionne fit place a draco qui viens s'asseoir près d'elle .

-La lune est belle ,tout comme tes yeux... lorsque je regardes dedans j'y voit 1 millions d'étoiles ...

Draco caressa doucement les cheveux de hermionne qui elle se laissa faire ...

Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement... elle le trouvait si séduisant maintenant !

-Draco?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi ,soudainement , après toutes les anées ou tu ma fait ragé...Pourquoi est tu si gentil maintenant?

-Parceque depuis toutes ses anées , il y a quelque chose que j'ai jamais avoué...

-Pui-je savoir ce que c'est?

-C'est que depuis le début de mon adolessence, je t'aime Hermiones !

Hermionnes ne sachant pas trop quoi dire lui fit simplement un sourir ...

Elle continuait a le regarder au plus profond de ses yeux bleu glacé.

Depuis tout ses anées , Hermionne trouvait que draco étais devenue moins dur , pour une fois dans sa vie elle se sentais bien a ses cotés ...

Elle continua a resté muette ,et elle posa sa tete sur l'épaule de draco.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant...

-Hermionne?

-Oui?

Elle redressa la tete

Drago pris doucement le visage de Hermionne entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement

**''FIN DU FLASH BACK''**

Mon dieu se dit Hermionne sa fait tellement longtemps de cela ...

Déja 5 ans se sont passé ...

Hermione reprit son livre et l'ouvras de nouveau .

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE ...

Comment avé vous trouvé le premier chapitre?

La suite c'est pour tres bientot !

Laissé moi vos impressions!


End file.
